Guardiões para a Vida
by x.x.Ushiiagain.x.x
Summary: O que acontece quando uma rapariga normal descobre que está destinada a salvar o mundo? O mundo não é um mar de rosas. O que faz ela quando sabe que tem que viajar com um rapaz que para além de ser um estúpido, foge dela? Adaptação de Life Guardians :D


Olá a todos! Bem, eu decidi fazer uma adaptação para português (já que sou Portuguesa) da fanfic que estou a escrever. Deixem as vossas opiniões! Espero que gostem! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Guardiões para a Vida<strong>

1. Um Começo Atribulado

* * *

><p>USHIO PDV<p>

"Para a menina Ushio... uma salva de palmas!" – Como é que eles conseguiam cantar assim tão alegremente? Quando eu nem sequer devia estar aqui... Eu devia era...

"Ushio, filha? Está tudo bem contigo" – perguntou-me a minha mãe. Ela parecia estar preocupada comigo – "Então vá lá! É a tua festa de aniversário! 15 aninhos, hã? Anima-te, os teus amigos estão todos aqui!"

A verdade era dura e crua: aquelas _**pessoas**_ que estavam na _**minha sala**_ a comer da _**minha comida**_ **não** eram _**meus amigos**_. Eles eram apenas pessoas que a minha mãe conheceu e pensou que eu podia socializar com elas e chamá-las de «amigos». Ela não podia ter tido uma ideia mais errada acerca de mim. Eu acho que nem eu fazia melhor!

"Meus amigos?" – Eu comecei a levantar o tom de voz, até que comecei mesmo a gritar. Toda a gente olhou para mim, mas eu não me calei. – "Meus amigos? Mãe, acorda! Eu não tenho amigos. Tudo porque nós tínhamos que mudar de casa! Tu, mãezinha, não te preocupas com ninguém sem ser contigo. Começa a estar mais atenta ao que se passa à tua volta e pensa outra vez no que fizeste!"

A minha mãe apenas ficou a olhar para mim, chocada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. _"A verdade dói, não dói?"_ – pensei.

Mas eu continuei a falar (gritar) – "A GRANDE Sheila! A mãe espectacular que destruiu a vida da filha por completo! Parabéns, queres um biscoito? Sabes, é que... finalmente conseguiste que eu ficasse com vergonha de ser chamada tua filh..."

BAQUE!

Aquele foi o momento em que eu finalmente me calei. Quando ela me deu um estalo.

"Bem, " Eu estava quase a chorar "boa noite a todos. Espero que gostem do bolo e desfrutem do resto da festa. Está boa música a tocar."

* * *

><p>Olá a todos! O meu nome é Ushio e hoje... bem, hoje é o meu 15º aniversário. Como já devem ter todos reparado, eu e a minha mãe não nos damos lá muito bem. Tudo porque, quando ela e o meu pai se divorciaram e embora eu quisesse ficar com ele, a Sheila levou-me com ela para outro país... longe do meu pai. Aliás, muito longe. Isto aconteceu há cerca de 6 anos.<p>

Depois disso, eu mudei radicalmente. Mudei para uma Ushio TOTALMENTE diferente: eu deixei de falar para as pessoas, não fazia amigos porque não conseguia. Nunca tive um namorado. Mas eu queria voltar a ser a Ushio alegre que sempre fui, e senti que a oportunidade de que precisava para isso acontecer estava próxima.

Esta é a minha história. A história sobre uma rapariga chamada Ushio e como ela conseguiu passar quer pela **Luz**, quer pela **Escuridão** para poder viver em paz, ajudar os outros a encontrar motivos para viver e, claro!, para realizar o seu sonho. Sim, porque os verdadeiros sonhos realizam-se. Só temos é que os procurar.

3, 2, 1... AÇÃO!

* * *

><p>Eu estava agora no meu quarto a tocar guitarra (azul clara, ficando cada vez mais escura conforme se aproxima do centro) e a «falar» com Darkrai.<p>

Esta tinha vindo a ser a minha rotina noturna por quase um ano. Todas as noites, trancava a porta do meu quarto e o monólogo começava. Nunca tive uma resposta, mas também nunca desisti. Fazia tudo isto porque eu queria ir para Sinnoh começar uma jornada como Treinadora Pokemon. Este tem sido o meu Sonho desde os meus 9 anos de idade... desde há 6 anos.

Para eu poder «viver e ser feliz» (como eles dizem), tudo o que eu precisava era de Pokemon e música na minha vida. Para a viagem acho que também precisava de um tipo de cápsulas (de certeza que vocês viram Dragon Ball quando eram mais novos). Sim, porque esse tem que ser o segredo do Brock para ter sempre mesas, louça e todo o equipamento que ele traz com ele.

Em todo o caso, debaixo da minha almofada eu tinha uma carta de despedida guardada e dirigida para a minha mãe, que dizia:

"_Olá Sheila,_

_Provavelmente não me encontraste em nenhuma divisão desta casa. Bem, isso é porque eu não estou nesta casa... Nem sequer neste país. Não, também não estou como o meu pai._

_Adivinha as novidades? Grande notícia: não estou neste mundo! Eu estou no Mundo Pokémon. Se não sabes o que é um Pokémon, pesquisa no Google._

_Só para que saibas onde estou. Espero que te mantenhas ocupada a fingir que sentes a minha falta. _

_Não te esqueças de limpar a casa todas as semanas. Porque sim, acabou-se a empregada, estamos em crise não sabias?_

_Até nunca, _

_Ushio»_

Tirei a carta de debaixo da almofada e voltei a lê-la. Segurei a minha guitarra com força e, nesse momento uma luz azul muito ofuscante envolveu-me.

"_Adeus... pai" _foram os meus últimos pensamentos.

Estava frio. Acordei e qual não foi o meu espanto quando reparei que estava rodeada de Pokémon. Eu estava em Sinnoh! Mas havia algo estranho: Eu conseguia perceber TUDO o que cada Pokémon estava a dizer.

Olhei em volta e vi um lago. _"Perfeito! Vamos lá ver como estou."_

"UAU!"- Eu estava espantada. O meu cabelo castanho encaracolado estava apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo e os meus olhos verdes estavam maiores do que nunca! A minha pele também estava muito branca e macia!

Depois olhei para o que tinha vestido: Eu tinha um top que só me cobria o peito e um casaco preto pela cinta, tipo «rock star». Estava também com umas _leggings_ pretas, em que a minha perna direita estava completamente tapada, enquanto que a esquerda só tinha o tecido até meio da coxa... talvez um pouco mais. À volta da minha cintura tinha uma bolsa cor-de-laranja e estava a calçar umas botas pretas de cordões.

Mas houve outra coisa que me despertou a atenção: um grande fio cor-de-rosa que tinha uma pedra (também cor-de-rosa) em forma de losango e parecida com um diamante. A pedra começou a brilhar e aí ouvi uma voz:

"_**Ushio..."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E foi este o 1º capítulo desta história. Quem será a voz que está a chamar a nossa protegonista? Capítulo um pouco curto mas em breve vão ficar maiores. Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo em breve, já que para todos os efeitos estou a trabalhar em 2 histórias. Beijinhos** :D<br>**_


End file.
